


Call me friend, but keep me closer

by justwritethatdown



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2020, Chloe Beale - Freeform, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, beca mitchell - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritethatdown/pseuds/justwritethatdown
Summary: Bechloe Week 2020 – Day 1:Friends with BenefitsPost PP3. Chloe is madly in love with Beca since college, now Beca is a famous pop star, but they still live together in New York while Amy left after finding out she was rich. One night they end up having drunk sex and the morning after Chloe doesn’t want Bec to freak out about it.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100
Collections: Bechloe Week 2020





	Call me friend, but keep me closer

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [viharistenno](https://viharistenno.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this and fixing my mess!
> 
> Song: **when the party is over** by Billie Eilish.

_And I could lie, say I like it like that…_

“Hey, are you awake? I was thinking that maybe we could, you know…”

“Yeah, totally. I was just calling it for today so… perfect timing” Beca said casually before hanging up.

Chloe put the phone back in the pocket of her coat and started walking home. She knew she shouldn’t have asked, but her better judgement weakened after a couple of drinks and she just really _needed_ Beca. She felt lonely; at the party many people hit on her, but all she could think about was going home to Beca. She knew Beca didn’t feel the same way about her, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise that it didn’t feel intimate at all, because it wasn’t. It’s not like Beca didn’t care about her – Beca loved her deeply, just not the way Chloe wanted her to – they were just two friends with a deal. And yet, the way they talked about it, like if they were talking about watching a movie, hurt her immensely. The worst part was that she only had herself to blame as she was the one who suggested it after all.

It was the night they moved in the new house – a bigger one, with two bedrooms and an actual bathroom, provided with a door – they’d had a couple of drinks too much, to celebrate, and ended up having drunk passionate sex all night long. Chloe woke up the morning after in a state of bliss she’d missed for far too long – it was even better than when they won Worlds. However, the feeling didn’t last long because when Beca woke up Chloe could sense the boiling panic she was feeling. The brunette looked like she was about to throw up any second and Chloe felt deep inside of her it wasn’t because of the amount of alcohol they consumed the night before.

“Chlo, I… we- last night was-”

“Was fun, right?” she jumped in, forcing a bright smile on her face, to dissimulate the way her stomach was turning inside out. She knew it wasn’t what Beca was about to say but couldn’t handle to hear it – _it was a mistake._ So, she got herself together and spoke before Beca could shatter her heart completely.

“We should do that more often” she added casually, getting out of bed without bothering to cover up her naked body, hoping it would distract Beca enough to let her finish her act without the brunette interrupting her, “you know, to have some fun… until we find somebody…”

“You, you mean like…” the brunette stuttered.

“Friends with benefits” winked Chloe, smile never leaving her lips, no matter how crushed she felt inside. She knew she was getting herself into a shitty situation, but she wasn’t ready to lose Beca, she couldn’t afford that.

“Yeah that… that sounds good” answered Beca, surprise clear on her face, she seemed as shocked as Chloe was about her actually agreeing to that.

“Awes” Chloe swallowed hard “I’m gonna hit the shower” she stated leaving the room. It was a bad idea, but Chloe couldn’t deny she was thrilled at the idea of sleeping with Beca again.

The following times they hooked up were nothing like the first time – the sex was always great though, but Beca was different – she never kissed or cuddled her after like Chloe remembered so vividly her doing the first time, and she didn’t even stay the night in her bed. Every time Chloe found herself crying alone in bed, she swore she’d end it, still, she couldn’t stop. There was something about finally being fucked by those slender fingers she’d dream about so many times and got off to – even when she was with somebody else – that made it impossible for her to call their _arrangement_ off.

“How was the party?” asked Beca when Chloe got home “I thought you’d spend the night with someone you’d met there”

“Nope” mumbled Chloe popping the last letter.

“Their loss.” stated Beca entering her personal space “Shall we?” she asked, before leaning in to press a kiss to Chloe’s lips. Beca had never initiated physical contact between them, it was a pleasant surprise to Chloe, until she tasted the alcohol on her lips

“Are you drunk?” Chloe asked frowning.

“What? No, I just had a beer to, you know, catch up with you” told her Beca grinning.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to” Chloe assured her.

“Of course I want to” the brunette frowned “actually I was hoping you’d come home tonight” she confessed.

“You did?” whispered Chloe, with a hint of hope and disbelief in her voice.

“Yeah” Beca cleared her throat, “I’ve been pretty stressed out because of work lately, I could use your… _help_ ” she added smirking, already leading Chloe towards her bedroom.

They’d never done it in Beca’s bed before, but Chloe was too disappointed to notice, she was lost in her head; this _contract_ they had hurt way too much. Knowing that to Beca this was just sex, a way to relieve some stress, knowing that she will never be enough for Beca to fall in love with her, and that she’d eventually fall for someone like she did with Jesse all those years ago pushed all of the oxygen out of her lungs. A thousand bells were ringing in her head, telling her to stop, but she couldn’t stop.

As soon as Beca’s shirt was off her brain shut down. It happened every time.

Chloe was hypnotized by Beca’s body, by being finally able to kiss her, touch her, to slip two fingers inside her cunt and make her come cursing and whispering how good Chloe was at that. It was intoxicating, to have Beca literally melting onto her hand. It was a drug Chloe couldn’t give up. She always needed more, needed it so much that it alone made all the pain worth it. She didn’t even need Beca to return the favor, but Beca always did anyway, like a good contractor who always fulfills their part of the deal.

Looking into Beca’s eyes while coming hurt too, but Chloe couldn’t help that either. Maybe because she was a sucker for pain or maybe because, in that moment, she felt a connection so deep with the brunette that made her feel like they were two pieces of the same puzzle finally clicking, like they belonged together. The way Beca looked at her made it impossible for her to look away.

The next morning Chloe woke up with Beca’s arm around her and their naked bodies pressed up together. “You’re still here” she mumbled lacing her fingers with the ones resting around her middle.

“Well, it’s my bed…” stated Beca, making Chloe’s blood freeze in her veins.

The redhead quickly sat up pressing the sheets against her chest “Oh sorry! Last night I passed out, I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey, it’s okay” assured Beca stopping her from getting out of the bed “I don’t mind” she added smiling.

Chloe relaxed and laid back down, Beca’s arm was still around her and the girl started to trace random paths on Chloe’s abdomen with her fingers, using the other arm to keep her head up and look at Chloe in a way that made it hard for her to breathe. It felt so intimate, to lay naked together without having sex, just looking into each other’s eyes.

Beca kissed her slowly and whispered a sweet “Good morning” against her lips, before getting up and walking to the shower. Chloe lay there staring at her leaving, with a bittersweet feeling in her chest; it was like watching her dreamlife from outside of a window, so close and yet unreachable. It was bliss and torture at the same time.

Chloe’s favourite moments were the times Beca asked for it: at first, she started to ask Chloe to ease her mind before her way too frequent flights to LA, to the point that, after a while, Chloe started to expect that when she knew Beca had to leave the next day. It became a sort of appointment they had, like the Wednesdays’ movie nights. Sometimes Chloe stopped at the store coming home from the vet clinic to buy a bottle of wine, other times she cooked a full meal to set the mood. It felt so natural that Chloe started to pretend that they were actually dating and every time Beca said something that brought her back to reality it felt like a breakup.

The feeling that she had to stop having sex with Beca before she drove herself crazy was a permanent thought in the back of her mind, but every time she decided to do so, Beca had this way of drawing her back in, as if she knew Chloe was drifting away from her and consciously decided to stop her.

They were watching a movie on the couch, as they did every Wednesday, when Chloe felt Beca’s foot move beneath the blanket and slide up to her knee. She looked at her and saw the brunette biting her lip in anticipation.

“I’m bored” complained Beca, trying to stop the smirk from showing on her lips. Chloe swallowed hard before licking her lips involuntarily.

“Come here” she commanded. Beca didn’t need to be told twice, she threw away the blanket and moved to straddle Chloe’s hips, the intensity of her stare set Chloe on fire.

Beca’s kisses tasted of love and need, Chloe had stopped reminding herself a while ago about Beca not being in love with her, and it was so easy to pretend that she was, with Beca’s hips grinding down on her, while she kept kissing Chloe like her life depended on it.

They’d never had a full make out session before; sure, they’d share some kisses, mostly during sex, but Chloe never had Beca panting into her mouth and chasing her lips while she desperately tried to pull Chloe impossibly closer to her.

The burning in her lungs forced Chloe to break the kiss and look at Beca; darkened eyes and swollen lips, uneven breathing as she tried to take in as much oxygen as she could. She looked like she was about to say something, but then she didn’t. The soft smile on her face pulled a string inside Chloe’s heart and the redhead felt an overwhelming urge to confess her feelings. She knew it would have probably scared Beca and made her run for the hills, ruining everything. So she choked it down and instead flipped their bodies, pushing Beca’s back on the couch. The brunette pulled her down, welcoming her hips between her thighs and resumed their kissing.

Chloe had to suppress the need to tell Beca those three words every day since that night and she knew she couldn’t resist much longer, she had to tell Beca she was in love with her.


End file.
